


You Know. I Know. He Knows.

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Robert was back and Aaron wants to throw him across the village.What's a man to do?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	You Know. I Know. He Knows.

It’s not the hug. It's not the feel of his leather jacket against his bare arms. It's not his warm breaths against his ear. It’s not even the feel of his cheek against his. It wasn’t knowing his green eyes were shut tight as he squeezed his body closer to his. No, it’s wasn’t all that.

_It's his mouth that is driving him insane._

"I'm so proud of you. You are amazing and happy. That's all I wanted for you." Robert said quietly. Aaron wanted to slug him. Throw him across the village while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You and Ben are going to have a great life. That's all I wanted for you. That’s all I needed to see." Robert continues pulling away to look down at Aaron. He has a sad smile on his face. The only smile he has seen on Robert’s face since he showed up in town. In the pub. During his stag night. Just standing there. Like time had stood still. In that doorway. His sad smile. 

_He wanted to throw him into the fields and leave him there._

Aaron grips his forearms, hoping to leave marks. Anything to leave a mark on Robert. Robert grunted as he pulled Aaron's hands off his body. With that stupid sad smile Robert turned to walk away. His back hunched over as he shoved his fists into his jacket to keep warm. Aaron took a deep breath before turning to Liv who was watching the scene from the gate to The Mill.

"Aaron?" She asked her eyes, watching him carefully. Aaron's hands grew into fists as he looked over his shoulder at Robert walking away. Again. He turned his head back towards Liv.

“That asshole always does this. He always comes back. Says all the right things. Does the right things. HOW DARE HE.” Aaron bellowed, turning back towards where he last saw Robert. He was gone out of sight. It was almost like he wasn’t there at all. "That jerk has been coming in and out of my life since I met him. How dare he do this! How dare he come back. How dare he...not come back for me. Run out again...how..." Aaron trailed as Ben came out of The Mill, a dishtowel in his hand. His eyes hopeful.

"Dinner is ready!" Ben said, unaware of what just happened. What he was hiding from him. That once shiny ring on his finger looking duller than before. Liv looked over Aaron who looked down at his shoes. That ring he let Ben put on his finger after he had accepted his proposal all those months ago was red hot against his skin. Burning him. Trying to force itself off his fingers.

Aaron looked up at him. His blue eyes welling up. Liv raised an eyebrow at her brother as she put the pieces together.

“We need to talk.”

****

Aaron walked with purpose towards Victoria’s place. His now bare finger twitching against the warmth of his hoodie pocket. The cold night air blowing past his face as he fought against it. He was walking with purpose. He was sure of what he was doing now. What he had to do. 

He slowed down at the sight outside the house. His mum, Diane, and Victoria (with baby Harry) all stood in a line as Robert was bent over trying to shove a bag into the boot of his car. Victoria was brushing back tears from her face as Diane patted her shoulder in comfort. His mum watched with a more critical eye. Her arms crossed across her chest as she watched Robert closely.

“You sure you want to leave?” Chas asked as Robert slammed the boot shut. He turned around to give Chas another sad smile. Aaron felt himself growl in annoyance. Another sad smile. Another defeat.

_That’s not Robert Sugden._

_Not his Robert, at least._

“It’s time. I need to move on. Start a new life.” Robert explained as Chas let out a huff. Letting her arms fall to her sides. 

“What about Aaron?” She questioned. 

“Aaron is happy. Loved. Safe. That’s all I want. I can leave him now. He is in good hands.” Robert told Chas, moving forward and wrapping his arms around his ex-mother in law. Chas refused to hug him at first. Her fingers twitching until she gave in. Her arms coming up and around Robert’s neck as she gave him a hug. She pulled away first and gave Robert a good long look.

“Be safe.” Chas finally said as Robert nodded, pulling away. Aaron bit his lip.

The next set of goodbyes went quick. Diane gave him a hug. Victoria crying on his shoulder as Robert tried not to squish Harry who was stuck between them. With a kiss to Harry’s head Robert had waved goodbye and without one look back, jumped into his car and drove off. 

_What an asshole._

****

It wasn’t his best plan, but his plans when it comes to Robert never were. He had gotten lucky this time. He didn’t miss his car. He didn’t have to wait for long. The minute he saw those headlights he knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, Aaron walked out into the middle of the road and stared the car down. 

It got closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Aaron moved back an inch before standing still. Holding his stance. Like he always did.

The car came screeching to a halt with very little room to spare. Just as he planned. Just as he hoped.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Robert’s voice bellowed into the quiet of the small layby where no one could hear them. See them. Part of their story. Their home. Aaron watched as Robert jumped out of his car, his body in shadow against the bright headlights. 

Aaron stood his ground, watching as Robert got closer. The anger that had been building since this afternoon. Since Robert came strolling back into Emmerdale. Since…everything.

“AARON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Robert yelled, getting closer. Aaron watched as Robert came into view. That sad smile was finally gone. Replaced by a thin angry line. His green eyes blazing. “I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!”

“You already did,” Aaron replied as Robert stopped dead in his tracks.

“Aaron –”

“Shut up. SHUT UP SUGDEN. You are going to listen to me now.” Aaron told him, taking two slow steps towards him. Robert looked Aaron up and down. The same way he did all those years ago. He felt a shiver go up his spine. 

“Aaron –”

“SHUT UP. Since you kissed me, right in this spot, you have been nothing but a nightmare. Pulling me in every direction possible. Bringing me to my lowest of lows. Making me feel like I couldn’t go on. Like what I was doing was all wrong.” Aaron said, letting everything he ever thought come out of his mouth. He watched as Robert took a step back as that sad smile played on his lips again.

“STOP IT. That smile. That isn’t you. THAT ISN’T THE ROBERT I KNOW.” Aaron yelled as Robert raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. I can’t be sad while you say your goodbyes to me?” Robert asked quietly. Aaron shook his head and bit his lip until he could taste blood.

“You brought me to my lowest of lows, but you also gave me some incredible highs. You supported me every step of the way. Whether it was with work, dealing with Gordon, my mum and anything else that came in my way. You loved me like no one else. No one else has even come close. YOU IDIOT. YOU HAD IT ALL. You just threw it away.” Aaron bellowed again as Robert looked down at his shoes.

“I know. I don’t deserve you. Please, Aaron. I know. Just…go back to Ben. Go back to your life. Let me just be a memory.” Robert whispered, his voice close to pleading. Aaron took two more steps getting close to Robert. 

“Look at me. LOOK AT ME.” Aaron said, hooking two fingers under Robert’s chin forcing him to look up at him. “You are throwing it all away. Again.”

Robert looked at him, confused. His green eyes searching his blue. Aaron huffed out a laugh before letting his fingers travel down to his collar wrapping it around his knuckle and pulling Robert close.

“Aaron?”

“Don’t throw me away. Throw us away.” Aaron whispered, leaning down and angling his face towards Robert. With a flutter of his eyes he let his lips cover his. 

Tentative at first.

Unsure.

That lasted a minute. Like the rush of an ocean wave, it all came running back to him. Every hug. Every fight. Every laugh. Every kiss.

Everything.

Robert groaned as Aaron deepened the kiss, pulling him as close as he possibly could letting all that anger he had felt when Robert had hugged him earlier that day. The anger he was keeping all this time. 

What replaced it was….

“I love you. Please…I come home. Come home. With me.” Aaron exhaled into Robert’s lips as they parted to take a much-needed breath. Robert put his forehead onto Aaron’s as he tried to catch his breath. Aaron could feel the cold night air on the edges of their body. The heat burning bright between them. Keeping them warm.

“What about Ben?” Robert whispered.

“Robert. You know. You still have to know. I couldn’t…” Aaron trailed off as he let go of Robert’s collar. Letting the feel of his hands rubbing up his arms take over. He looked up to find Robert’s signature smirk back on his face.

He smiled. Yes. This was right. Finally. It felt right again.

“I know. I love you too. Always. I just didn’t –”

“Just come home. With me. Only me.” Aaron said as Robert swooped down to steal another kiss. Something Aaron gave him gladly. What he would always give him. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five minutes and it shows. I hope you enjoyed anyway. I know it sucks but I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Blame the lovely lovely Vix aka @nooneelsecomesclose17 on Tumblr. She encouraged me to write this. Go blame her. ;-)


End file.
